1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate, a semiconductor package structure and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dielectric layers of a semiconductor substrate may be made from pre-impregnated (pre-preg) composite fibers. However, pre-preg mainly includes resin and glass fiber, so a relatively thick pre-preg dielectric layer is used to obtain a desired structural strength of the substrate. Thus, the use of pre-preg dielectric layers may increase a thickness of the substrate.